The present invention relates to medical penetrating devices and in particular to molded and undivided medical penetrating devices that are adapted for insertion into a body cavity.
Certain medical conditions require the use of medical penetrating devices that are adapted to be inserted into a body cavity through an opening in the body. Examples of medical procedures where such medical penetrating devices may be employed for providing access to body viscera include, for example, ileostomies, jejunostomies, cystostomies and other urological procedures such as procedures for draining a bladder for example. In particular, gastrostomy devices are designed to penetrate through an opening, typically made by an incision, in the wall of the abdomen into the stomach of a patient. The gastrostomy device thereby provides access to the patient's stomach from outside so that the patient can be furnished with necessary fluids such as nutrients and medications. Such medical penetrating devices also can be used for decompression of the gut and to provide a means of access in connection with various examining procedures such as endoscopic examinations for example.